Chained to Past Mistakes
by Ella Anders
Summary: Bloom just had to found out, didn't she? After Bloom un-covered the shocking secret of what happened between Tecna and Sky, everything changed. Years later Tecna has moved on and is more than willing to forget about the past, that is until her daughter starts asking questions about "daddy".


**_Chained to Past Mistakes_**

**_Summary: Bloom just had to found out, didn't she? After Bloom un-covered the shocking secret of what happened between Tecna and Sky, everything changed. Years later Tecna has moved on and is more than willing to forget about the past, that is until her daughter starts asking questions about "daddy"._**

**_Disclaimer: Winx Club is owned by Rainbow and Viacom. I the author do not own and or profit from anything. Please note none of my personal views and or opinions are reflected in this work of fan fiction._**

**_Authoress' Notes: If you read my other one-shot, "Pink", you may recall Musa's comment to Roxy; "Maybe you should sit this one out too. Don't want a repeat of what happened between Tecna and Sky last summer…" This story not only tells of what happened that summer, but what happened much later._**

* * *

_Chapter One_

Twelve, nearly thirteen-year old, Kyna dropped her backpack and kicked off her shoes as she entered the large loft-style apartment her and her mother, Tecna, shared in the up-scale business district in Zenith. A smile formed on the young girl's face she felt the warmth wrap around her, as her cold chills diminished she took of her heavy winter coat and hat. After pulling her hat off her head, Kyna turned to catch a glance at herself in the mirror, _hat hair,_ she made a face as she ran her fingers through her shoulder length blonde hair with bright pink side-bangs that framed her face. She stopped fussing over herself for a moment, it was true that she look a great deal like her mother; same skin tone, blue eyes and smiled. However her facial structure was different than her mothers, not to mention the fact no one in her family was blonde.

_Why is a school project making me really start to think of my father? Before he never even crossed my mind until the assignment of a family tree was issued. _Never once had Kyna recalled her mother talking about her father or anything, nor had there been any real curiosity. However this project was twenty-five percent of her grade for the term. _Mom will know, I need to talk to her._

"Mom," She called out as she tucked away her winter attire in the coat closet to the left of the entrance. "I'm home." Kyna waited for a response, with a sigh she started to make her way past the modern, clean and sleek steel colored living room and down the long hallway towards her mother's home office. As she approached her mother's private quarters, she noticed that her door was slightly ajar and a thin ray of bright light shined through.

"Yes, yes." Kyna could hear her mother's voice grow louder with each step. Clearly she was in the middle of some type of conversation, or doing that really weird thing where she was talking to herself…again…

_Mothers, _Kyna thought to herself as she pressed her ear to the door. Thankfully it had not been the latter one, there was in fact another voice that Kyna could faintly make out in the background. A male voice, an _unfamiliar male voice. _

"No, _you _listen to _me! _ I know what is best," Tecna nearly yelled. It did not take a computer genius and CEO –which Tecna was- to know that this was no a business call. At least if the emotional tone in her voice was any fair indication.

_What's going on in there?_ Kyna carefully poked her head inside the door slightly so she could get a peek of what was going down. From her spot outside the office, she could see her mother dressed in her typical business suit sitting at her desk, her phone pressed firmly to her ear. The pink-headed woman pressed her lips as she allowed her un-seen counterpart speak, her lips where pressed firmly together and her face was made into a annoyed expression. Apparently something was being said that Tecna didn't like, she made her hand into a fist that started to faintly glow.

"Damnit Sky!"

_Sky?_

"There is no way I am permitting that, send your royal guards, hell send Bloom. There is no way in Shadow Haunt that I am allowing you to do this to her. End of story." With that Tecna hung-up and nearly slammed the phone down on her desk.

Kyna drew back, she never had seen her mother so enraged. Who was this Sky and why did her mom hate him? There had to be a good reason for the out-of-character actions, something serious.


End file.
